1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a job processing apparatus for recognizing users and performing job processing, a job processing method for the job processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a camera device achieves high definition and personal authentication techniques of camera improves, information apparatuses having a personal authentication system equipped with a camera device is appearing one after another. Especially, some multifunction peripherals (MFPs) having a camera device are provided with a function of authenticating persons around the MFP apparatus.
In recent years, forms of performing print processing from information terminals such as personal computers (PCs) to the MFPs have been varied, and jobs of users of the MFPs have been varied too. Not only a MFP is specified from an information terminal to perform printing, but also, for example, a print job may be once spooled in a hard disk drive (HDD) in a MFP and then printing is performed, or a print job is spooled in a server in the same network and printing of the job is performed by an arbitrary MFP.
By using the above-described techniques, persons around a MFP can be detected and the jobs of the individual persons are subjected to analogizing and analyzed. Thus, control suitable for the jobs is performed in advance to reduce the time to complete the printing (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-037019).
The conventional technique is, however, directed to reduce the waiting time from the login of a user to the print completion, and the waiting time of the user before the login time is not considered. Consequently, especially, in a case where a plurality of users and MFPs is present, it is not possible to determine a user to log in, an MFP to be operated and an order of log in, to complete the printing efficiently in less waiting time.
In a case where a plurality of persons are waiting for jobs around a MFP, in terms of waiting time, the overall efficiency is increased by performing a print job of a small amount first, and then, performing last a print job of a large amount. For example, in a case where two persons have input a job of one minute and a job of 100 minutes respectively, if the job of 100 minutes is processed first, the total waiting time of the two persons is 201 minutes, however, if the job of one minute is processed first, the total waiting time is only 102 minutes.
Further, in a case where a plurality of MFPs are provided and a plurality of persons are waiting for jobs in the respective MFPs, since persons approaching the MFPs do not know how long it will take to complete the processing in the individual MFPs, the persons cannot determine in which MFP they can process their jobs in a shortest time. As described above, in a case where some persons are required to wait for a print job of a large amount and there are some MFPs which can perform printing faster, the overall efficiency may be low.